


Stolen Moments in the Night

by Razia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut that doesn't actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2964221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow kiss, warm lips moving slightly; Hyukjae is whispering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an exercise than anything else (plot?... what is that?), but I hope you enjoy anyway :B

An almost-silence reigns in the dorm, moonlight from the windows casting unmoving shadows on the walls. Two human shapes are propped at the hallway's wall, their breathing breaking through the otherwise silent night.

Hyukjae has his hand on Donghae's cheek, thumb caressing the skin. Donghae is looking at him with dark eyes, and Hyukjae has to control himself.

Slowly, he draws near Donghae's face, noses touching. He tips his head to the side and kisses the corner of Donghae's mouth, putting enough pressure so that there's not an inch of his lips that's not in contact with Donghae's skin. It's a slow kiss, warm lips moving slightly; Hyukjae is whispering.

Donghae manages to catch the word _beautiful_ between the jumbled whispers, before turning his head a little, silently asking. Hyukjae moves the tiniest bit and their lips touch.

It starts off innocently, with Donghae's hand curling at the base of Hyukjae's nape, fingers moving, rubbing the soft hair. Hyukjae puts one hand in Donghae's hair and the other at his waist. They kiss with no rush, lips caressing each other, savoring this quiet, stolen moment.

Hyukjae runs his tongue on Donghae's lower lip, asking, and Donghae opens his mouth almost immediately, not having to think about it. The kiss deepens a little, but they still take it slow, tongues sliding against each other, neither taking control.

Hyukjae puts both hands on Donghae's waist, sliding them under his shirt to rub at the skin. His hands are cold, and they make Donghae shiver in a good way. The hands roam a little, grabbing at his sides and caressing, pressing slightly into the flesh.

Donghae sighs, clearly pleased, and Hyukjae tightens his hold, bringing them closer.

They stay like that for a minute or three, savoring the rare chance at intimacy. Then, Donghae lowers his hands from Hyukjae's neck to rub them at his shoulders and arms, fingers tentatively stroking hard muscles.

Hyukjae sighs inaudibly, and moves his mouth to a soft cheek, placing small, firm kisses, making a path to Donghae's neck. He nips tenderly, teeth catching only a small bit of skin, teasing, before letting go. Donghae shudders and presses his fingers more firmly into Hyukjae's arms, relishing in the feel of well worked muscles that are so undeniably male.

They are a little more breathless now, and Hyukjae reminds himself not to rush. He needs to savor this moment so much, because it has been weeks since they last got time for themselves. He keeps nipping Donghae's neck, each time getting more and more skin between his teeth, until he really bites, soft flesh warm in his mouth. Donghae jerks a little and shivers, a breathy sigh escaping his mouth as he moves his arms around Hyukjae's shoulders, hugging tightly.

Hyukjae licks and kisses the slightly abused skin, moving from one side of the pale, delicious neck to the other, repeating the “torture”. When he's satisfied, with Donghae breathless against him, he kisses a protruding collarbone, resisting the urge to leave a hickey in such an obvious place.

He moves his mouth back to Donghae's, and the kiss they fall into is more demanding, fiercer. Hands grab wherever they can, feeling up warm skin.

Hyukjae takes control of the kiss then, just the way he knows Donghae likes it, and the younger man moans lowly into his mouth, arms tightening around Hyukjae's shoulder. They glue themselves together, bodies almost touching completely, and they break the kiss to pant, faces only inches apart.

“Hyukjae...” Donghae utters quietly, awe and adoration and _want_ in his voice, and Hyukjae presses him a little more against the wall while taking his mouth again. Hyukjae lowers his arms from Donghae's waist to his hips, hands playing with the waistband of low-hanging jeans.

Donghae lowers his shaking arms to Hyukjae's chest, hands going over defined muscles and hard nipples, lowering still to a taut stomach, where Donghae's hands pull Hyukjae's shirt up to press searching fingers to smooth skin.

The older man shudders at the contact, and his hands lower slowly, barely touching Donghae's butt before stopping at the curve between butt and thighs. Hyukjae rubs a little, relishing at the soft, tender flesh beneath the jeans, thinking that it would be easy to press his fingers there, to leave marks.

They feel each other up for a moment, breaths hot against each other's neck. Then, Hyukjae breathes in Donghae's ear, nipping and sucking his earlobe, excruciatingly slow. Donghae whimpers almost inaudibly, trying not to make loud noises, and presses his hands firmly on Hyukjae's stomach, fingernails scraping slightly.

Hyukjae's stomach twitches, and he grabs the younger man's butt, hands pressing firmly and squeezing.

A low, choked gasp leaves Donghae's mouth, and Hyukjae kisses him again, savoring the hot warmth. The older man finally presses Donghae firmly against the wall, bodies touching everywhere, and they both moan quietly. Then, strong hands grab Donghae's thighs and pull them up, hard.

Donghae automatically curls his legs around Hyukjae's waist, arms raising to the man's neck once more, fingers intertwining in fiery red locks. Hyukjae's hands caress Donghae's thighs, pressing here and squeezing there, before moving to the younger man's butt again, bringing their hips together.

“We're in the hallway... we shouldn't.” Donghae gasps out, breaking their wild kiss.

“Yeah, we shouldn't.” Hyukjae gasps back, tracing a bobbing Adam's apple with his tongue.

“It's late.”

“I know.”

“I don't have a schedule tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“But you have.”

“I don't care.”

“Hyukjae.”

“What?”

“Let's go to my room.”

Hyukjae pushes back from the wall and grips Donghae more securely against him. Donghae twists himself around Hyukjae like a vine, the older man's strong arms the only things keeping him from the ground.

Hyukjae moves swiftly, a hidden strength in his toned legs, and in mere seconds he's opening the door to Donghae's room.

Inside, door locked, Hyukjae carefully lowers both of them on the bed. They stare at each other for a while, taking in each other's dark gazes. Hyukjae places both his hands on Donghae's face, stroking flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He thinks _mine_ possessively, and realizes he's said it out loud when Donghae blushes even more and smiles.

“Yours.” Donghae answers, catching a wandering thumb with his mouth, kissing and licking, and Hyukjae groans, lowering his face to steal another kiss. And another. And another. And many more.

Both of them ignore Donghae's alarm clock, the glaring red numbers marking 3:58.

They will be getting no sleep tonight.


End file.
